21st century Breakdown  A different story
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: This is my version of the story 21st century breakdown Green Day album .When Christian meets Gloria in war he falls in love with her and fights to keep her safe. But a decision has to be made. A decision that will destroy their world forever. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my own version of the story in 21st century breakdown (Album by Green Day). Please R&R, i'd like to know what you think. I know it's probably a bit rushed, please tell me how to improve!**

**Hope you like it x**

**Chapter One**

**A Bottle of your favourite poison.**

_**With Christian:**_

Christian loaded his gun and looked around his hiding place. No one would find him here. Bombs fell from the sky and planes flew overhead. He checked the scanner to see if anyone was around and dived out of the bush. Two enemies stood nearby and he shot them down, glad that they hadn't killed him first. He ran down the path, keeping to the trees and his gun held tightly in his hand. Finally he made it to an open space, a war camp surrounding him. The English soldiers were flooding around the tents and getting injuries treated to. A sheet that looked like a forest, so that the other countries wouldn't spot us when flying overhead, skilfully covered the camp. A cry came from one soldier and everyone ran to their positions as they heard the word "INTRUDER!"

Christian ran in front of everyone, being the most skilled in fighting. The intruder was spotted and he put up his hand for silence. "Wait for it." he whispered. "Wait for it."

The intruder crossed the line they had drawn around the camp and Christian called out: "NOW!"  
Gunfire echoed around the forest and the intruder fell down in agony. He was pleased that he had protected the camp successfully. He went to a tent and plonked his gun down. A glass of water stood inside and he took a swig. It was nice to have a rest at last. He had been fighting all day and now was tired. He looked forward to a sleep that night. He hadn't slept for ages, having not found any English camps. But now he could. He exited the tent and went outside, looking for a soldier he had been searching for. He never liked to admit that he missed that soldier…it would seem cowardly and weak. But he couldn't bring himself to put off the search. Again, he was disappointed. The missing soldier was not there.

* * *

_**With Gloria:**_

Gloria picked her way through the forest, wondering where she was. Her gun was on a strap, thrown around her shoulders. She felt scared. What if the enemy came? She forced herself to stay calm and think positive. She would find a camp soon and be safe, without killing anyone all day. She never wanted to kill anyone. It was just a horrible thought. How could any of these soldiers be able to do it? They must be evil, she thought to herself as she made her way around a thick tree. She heard some noise ahead of her and got her gun ready in her hand, wondering if it was enemies…or friends. She soon found out. A camp was in front of her. But it wasn't an English camp. It was a German camp. One of the countries they were fighting against. She gulped and fear flooded through her stomach. The German's had spotted her. Gunfire echoed around her and she dodged behind a tree. "Herauskommen und Übergabe." boomed a voice. Gloria had learned German and knew this meant: "Come out and surrender!"

Gloria came round the tree, hands up to say she did not mean to harm. "I do not want to harm you." She said, dropping her gun as she slid it over her head. The German's looked at her suspiciously. Realising she was English the leader came forward and spoke. "Zen surrender' to us." He said in a German accent.

Gloria nodded reluctantly and came forward. Two soldiers grabbed her and she winced. They dragged her to a tent and strapped her into a seat, making sure that she couldn't escape. That was the first time Gloria wished that someone could come and save her.

**

* * *

**

**_With Christian:_**

Christian set out to war the next day, after a good night's sleep. He felt much fresher, ready to win the war. His guns were in his belt and on a strap around his shoulders. All his equipment was in his pocket...everything was set. He travelled for a while, finding a few more enemies. He came across a German war camp and heard a cry. He looked in and saw a girl with black hair tied into a pony-tail being thrown to the floor, her gun on top of her. Christian's eyes were, for a moment, locked on the girl. Then he snapped out of the trance and realised that the girl was English...she needed help. He watched where the German's took her. Into the black tent. When the German's had gone to different parts of the camp, he crept up to the tent and slipped underneath, hoping no guards were in there. No, there was only the poor girl. "Pssst." Christian hissed. Gloria turned her head in surprise and almost cried out in surprise when she saw Christian. He cut the ropes that tied her hands and she smiled. "Quick, under the tent." Christian whispered.  
They slipped under but German's caught sight of them as they headed up the hill. "Go on, I'll cover you." he said. Gloria rushed up the hill and Christian stayed behind, shooting as many German's he could. Gloria couldn't bear to watch. She didn't like to see people die. She believed that everyone was the same, no one was an enemy of anyone. It was this stupid, _stupid _war. She grabbed Christian's arm and led him away from the camp. "Why did you stop me?" he asked, irratably, "I was just on a roll!"  
"I hate seeing people _die _right in front of me." said Gloria, a frown on her face. Christian scowled. "You're no soldier then." he said.  
"No, perhaps I don't _want _to be a soldier!" replied Gloria, angrily. Christian made a face. "Then you can get on by yourself. Bye." and with that he turned around and headed away, though inside his heart failed him. Something about that girl made him feel...strange...different, although he didn't even know her name! He didn't like different. Christian liked things to be the same. He took a deep breath and tried to carry on and put that girl out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hii, second chapter is now up! If you're wondering, i did put a few of the 21st century lyrics in...though you would never notice them...just thought i'd say.**

**Chapter Two**  
**No Place Like Home**

The rest of the day Christian couldn't put that girl out of his mind. He kept falling into a daydream and wondering if she was okay. What if she had been killed? He shook his head. Why did he care? He didn't! Of course he didn't! He reloaded his gun in frustration, almost breaking it, and stomped onwards. But his thoughts began to drift again...not just to the girl but to other things. As if he couldn't concentrate. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice, as he normally would have done, a man coming behind him, gun pointing at his head. The man pulled the trigger, making and click, and Christian span around sharply. He closed his eyes, realising there was nothing he could do. This was the end. He was surprised to hear a sound and no shot came. His eyes snapped open and the black haired girl was attacking the man that tried to shoot him. When she had got the man to the ground, Christian quickly got his gun and killed the enemy. Then Gloria slowly got up and looked shyly at Christian. "I can do things on my own, thanks." he said, embarrassed.  
"Obviously not." replied Gloria. There was a pause as Christian tried to think of something clever to say.  
"I wasn't concentrating."  
"Yeah, and you would have died if it wasn't for me."  
Christian looked at the girl and tried to keep his cool. "Fine, it was the only time that I have ever slipped up. I bet you've slipped up thousands of times." he said fiercely and started off down the path. Gloria put out a hand to stop him. "Go away." Christian ordered, though inside he felt as if he was being touched by lightening. He felt a charge of electricity go up his arm when the girl's hand touched him. "Exactly. I _do _slip up. That's why I need someone to help me." she said.  
"I told you, I don't need any help."  
"You don't...but I do."  
And that was the first time that Christian had ever travelled with anyone...least of all a girl...

"Where are we?" asked Gloria, looking around  
"How should I know?" he asked gruffly.  
"Considering you have a map in your pocket."  
"I never use it, I just wonder around, fighting, until I find an American camp."  
Gloria looked disbelieving. "Yeah...whatever." she said, storming ahead of Christian, who looked down guiltily, feeling bad. Why did he feel so guilty? This wasn't like him. This girl seemed to be changing him.  
Gloria walked on ahead, feeling a little cross. Then, she tried to calm down and started a normal conversation. "So...um...what's your name?" she asked uncomfortably.  
Christian looked surprised. He was so used to being called unit 32 that he had almost forgotten his name. He was never called 'Christian' by anybody. He had just become...unit 32. A nobody.  
"Um...Christian." he said, blinking, "You?"  
"Gloria."  
Christian stared at the girl, a look of admiration in his eyes. "Nice name." he said, for the first time actually showing some emotion in his face. Gloria looked round and Christian resumed his blank expression. "You too." she said, turning back round. Christian let a small smile show and then wiped it off immediately, feeling a little scared by the sudden changes. He hadn't remembered smiling since...since Alexander...  
He shook his head. That was in the past. Not now. Never.

_

* * *

_

They travelled on for a while, silently. Thoughts streamed through Gloria's mind. She couldn't seem to take Christian off her mind. She knew that he would never feel the same...he seemed to never feel emotions. He just wanted to blow things up, kill and just never talk to anybody. She turned to look at him now, from the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking. Was he thinking what she was dreaming in her head? She shook the thought out of her mind. Of course he wasn't. Why would he be? Christian saw her looking at him. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing." replied Gloria, looking away, not seeing Christian smile behind her.

Suddenly there was a noise around them. Five enemy soldiers were travelling over the path and surrounding them. Christian and Gloria backed against each other, worried. Well, Gloria was anyway. But Christian didn't look in the least scared. He stood powerfully, gun in hand, and got ready to attack. But something happened all to quickly. A man attacked Christian, bringing him to the floor. And Gloria realised it was up to her. She got out her gun but one man knocked it out of her hand. She took a deep breath and got ready. She had never wanted to do this...but she had to. Stretching up she turned a full somersault in the air over the watching men. Christian's mouth fell open in surprise and tried to get up, but the man had him pinned down to the floor so he couldn't attack. Gloria landed softly and grinned at the men, before spinning round and punching one man. Her aim was brilliant and she got him down. She continued, doing somersaults and punching, kicking and generally being too much for the other soldiers to handle. Christian watched in disbelief. Finally Gloria landed in front of him, the other soldiers wincing in pain on the floor, and looked down at him grinning. She kicked the man away from Christian and got him to the ground. Christian jumped up, grabbed his gun and finished them off, Gloria cringing. When they had finished he turned to her, though she tried to get away and carry on. But Christian put out his hand to stop her. Another spark of electricity went up her arm. "How did you do that?" he asked, trying not to look so impressed. He liked to be the best.

"What?" she asked, pretending not to know.

Christian indicated to the dead soldiers on the floor. "That." he replied.  
Gloria shrugged and continued down the path gracefully, Christian staring after her in admiration. Gloria felt her heart beating fast, hoping she had impressed Christian. She tried not to look back at him, feeling a little embarrassed at his look of astonishment and envy.

Finally an American camp loomed into view. Gloria and Christian thankfully found tents of their own and sank down on their beds. They fell asleep thinking that the other didn't feel the same as themselves...not knowing that both of them were dreaming of the same things...

Each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**21****st**** century breakdown a different story.**

**Chapter Three**

**The moonlight of my life.**

**Author note: Hiii people! Wow! I haven't updated this story in ages. I only realise this when: **Chanel Rose Added this story to her favourites! Thank you very much! Enjoy the next chapter x

The morning rose and Gloria and Christian decided to carry on. They were very silent, their sleep having confused their feelings for each other. Gloria was trying to block him out. Why should she like such a hard hearted, cruel, cold person? He would never be the person she had dreamed of. The person who wanted the war to end. The person she had once had…. Christian seemed to _like _the war. She didn't realise that Christian hadn't always been this way…

* * *

Christan stomped on ahead, his head swamped in thought. There was only one memory he blocked out. The missing soldier was nothing to be thought about. It hurt to much. And he didn't like emotions. He blocked emotions out. He was a robot.

But he thought about Gloria. What was it about her that was so special? She was just a stupid, weak girl who couldn't bear the thought of killing anyone and let her emotions rule over her.

Was it her fighting skills?

No.

Was it her beauty?

How should he know?

Was it the way she cared for him…

What was he talking about? She didn't care for him. Not like the other one did. When he was different back then. When he was very much the same as Gloria…

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Gloria breaking the half an hour-long silence. Her head was beginning to ache with so much thought.

"Dunno." Replied Chrisitan.

"What does it say on the map?"

"Dunno."

"What's your name?"

"Dunno."

There was a silent moment and then Gloria broke out into a grin. Christian suddenly looked as if he had just woken up. "What?" he asked suddenly. And then he relaxed again.

Probably back into thought.

Gloria sighed. She stopped a minute and stared around. Christian kept walking, oblivious.

His mind was somewhere else.

Somewhere far away from her…

She shook the thought away. Who cares?  
Perhaps it was best if they split up.

But she could never bear the thought of loosing him…though she didn't know why.

Christian suddenly realised that Gloria was not next to him. He turned around to see her staring at him, her head on one side. They stared at each other. Christian seemed to look…normal. Kind. Dreamy.

The moment between them seemed to last an eternity until Gloria broke it.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What?" replied Christian.

"You don't even notice I'm here. Its like your somewhere else."

"Just something."

"What?"

"I can't say."

"Tell me."

"I lost someone."  
Gloria's face softened. "Haven't we all?" she murmured.

"You wanted to know…" Christian said, turning mean again.

"No I just mean… I know what you mean. Who did you loose?" Gloria said hurriedly before she lost Christian in this mood.

"No one it doesn't matter." He replied, turning around and stomping on.

Gloria closed her eyes tight.

She could hardly believe that she didn't have the guts to drop this stubborn idiot.

But she had to confess to herself:

He was something she could never let go…


End file.
